halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StoneGhost
If you are beginning a comment after another user, please [http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Athena32&action=edit&section=new begin a new message]. Archived talk: | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 | Archive 7 | Archive 8 | Archive 9 | Archive 10 Look Athena, if I had known MtxDevin was new, I would not have treated him like that. I appreciate that your trying to help, but I do not require you talking to me like I'm a brainless zombie. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I said nothing about tone, 32. I repeat. I do not require you talking to me like I'm a brainless zombie. Does the previous sentance mention ANYTHING about tone? If you wish to continue this argument, then I'm happy to have another civillity warning if that will make you cease this argument. Before you ask. No, I don't give a monkeys about getting banned. I've been banned on another wiki for incivility so I'm not new to it. Here's some proof if you don't beileve me. Here. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 14:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Up for a fight? How do you fancy an Armoured Fury Deadliest Halo Warrior duel, with my Scorpion tank versus perhaps your Crusader tank?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :It is agreed! We'll start whenever is best for you!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well, I've got Spartan-091 as a judge, so let's begin!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::After considerable effort battling with the new system, I have created the necessary page and have begun! Though, we may want to hold off until Halo Fanon moves to its new domain.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eek, um... I've already done the page.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Certainly!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Um, oh dear. :-) We'll go with your page.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about that issue with the page. Shall we continue?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Possible vandalism? Did you know about this guy's additions to your Swarm War article? Was that allowed?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :"This guy" is an old user under a different name, and a friend of the article's owner, and yes, I did get permission. Joshua (Talk) 20:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, sorry.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No offense taken. :) Joshua (Talk) 20:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Athena. As for DHW, we haven't given that up, have we?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) DHW and Swarm War That's perfectly okay. Provided it doesn't get abandoned, I'm fine with it. As for the War of Vengeance, what Specops and I did was base a lot of the action on real battles, mostly from World War II. The "island hopping" strategy is based on Nimitz and MacArthur's move across the Pacific, the unrestricted prowler warfare campaign is based on Nazi Germany's submarine warfare in the Atlantic, the Battle of Determined Resolve is based on the Battle of Kursk, and Operation: BAGRATION is named after a similar Soviet operation. Otherwise, a great deal of the action was inspired by David Weber's Honor Harrington series, which I'd really recommend to anyone seeking realistic military SF.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :When do you want to resume the DHW match?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Executor RE:Ammunition sizes on the Xie R14 series weapon systems What ﻿ AAO Sure. Joshua (Talk) 11:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Gratz! I suppose Congratulations are in order for your sweeping of the HFFA! You definitely deserve it, anyways, I stopped by just to do some rudimentary editing on stuff. Again, congratulations!-- I'll be on my usual name of Osen, so be sure to hit me up if you see me online!-- Image Request Dear Athena32, because you are my friend and is simply amazing, I kindly beg you to create an image based on Positron cannon archangel.jpg. Please and thank you. :] I really don't like to ask for much and I apologize for it. But I have another small request. Can you, if you can and want to, make an image of one of the large turrets from this. Please and thank you. Deadliest Halo Warrior When do you want to resume the match?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Precursors Actually, they do contradict canon, clearly defying the stated physiology of a Precursor, therefore, the authors have been notified. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) How is it not my place? They defy canon, and I am not giving them the Non-canon friendly template, It simply states that it defies the new canon, which they do. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that you wont respond, but I don't know why you have a bug up your ass because I added a trivial template to some pages. Remove it if you wish! I wouldn't care! It is to inform you! You didn't have to turn this into an argument in the first place. Your being all sore when you have nothing to be upset about, and you shouldn't just bring the conversation that you brought on to a close like that. Don't flame me because of a damn template, please! D: --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pikapi You remind me of what happened to Chris on Zeldapedia. All he did was post a coment on The Legend of Neil page. Everyone freaken blew up in his face. Don't make him pissed off, please.You should proboly see that talk page. -Therider Rides Alone 23:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just trying to help my friend. He pulled me out of stuff like this. Just giving back to the community. -Therider Rides Alone 23:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) AAO Weapons Username The Loop More than namespaced, but namespaced unjustly! I had solved every problem thrown at me and no one dared to say another word to help, so I could not fix what I could not see. Please, I beg of you, read it over and tell me what is wrong. I have worked so hard to try and make it Canon Friendly, but no one would listen and no one would help. Injustice is the one thing I will not stand for, and this is an example. If no one will look it over, I will resubmit it, as all problems adressed were fixed. -M.S. 20:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The fact that no one wanted to tell me why it was NCF is injustice enough. -M.S. 20:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you oh so very much! I will now proceed to recreate my article using you data. You...you...I do not know...words have never failed me...thank you... -M.S. 21:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: My ship RE: Editing I am not participating. The template itself was composed of all of the spartans in the AAO universe. Due to user's participation, the Loss of Hope takes place in the same universe as AAO. Therefore, I do sort of have permission and reasoning for my edits. Besides, this is a completely different subject than the Precursor, thing, so it's stupid to say again whenever you decide to correct me. I am not a repeat offender in this matter, and it would greatly be appreciated if you didn't have such an attitude. For the record, I still believe that I am just in my edits (both times). If you have a problem with this, than just correct what you have the authority to correct. Period. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Not officially. I guess that you are correct about that. I have sent Sona a request to link both universes on his page. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Rights violation Re: Namespacing So no more namespacing for me? [[User:Nanosoldier|'Nanosoldier']] 13:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously now Hard Feelings Veterancy }}